This application is related to Applicants"" patent applications entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TRANSFERRING USAGE RIGHTS AND DIGITAL WORK HAVING TRANSFERRABLE USAGE RIGHTS Ser. No. 09/867,746, METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ESTABLISHING USAGE RIGHTS FOR DIGITAL CONTENT TO BE CREATED IN THE FUTURE Ser. No. 09/867,747, DEMARCATED DIGITAL CONTENT AND METHOD FOR CREATING AND PROCESSING DEMARCATED DIGITAL WORKS Ser. No. 09/867,754, METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ASSIGNING CONDITIONAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL RIGHTS TO DOCUMENTS AND DOCUMENTS HAVING SUCH RIGHTS Ser. No. 09/867,749, and METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR HIERARCHICAL ASSIGNMENT OF RIGHTS TO DOCUMENTS AND DOCUMENTS HAVING SUCH RIGHTS Ser. No. 09/867,748, which are being filed concurrently herewith, and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
This invention relates generally to distribution of digital works and more particularly to digital works having dynamic usage rights.
One of the most important issues impeding the widespread distribution of digital works or documents (i.e. documents in forms readable by computers), via electronic means, and the Internet in particular, is the current lack of ability to enforce the intellectual property rights of content owners during the distribution and use of digital works. Efforts to resolve this problem have been termed xe2x80x9cIntellectual Property Rights Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cIPRMxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cDigital Property Rights Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cDPRMxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cIntellectual Property Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cIPMxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cRights Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cRMxe2x80x9d), and xe2x80x9cElectronic Copyright Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cECMxe2x80x9d), collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cDigital rights management (DRM)xe2x80x9d herein. There are a number of issues to be considered in digital rights management: authentication, authorization, accounting, payment and financial clearing, rights specification, rights verification, rights enforcement, and document protection for example. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,530,235, 5,634,012, 5,715,403, 5,638,443, and 5,629,980, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose DRM concepts addressing these issues.
In the world of printed documents, a work created by an author is usually provided to a publisher, which formats and prints numerous copies of the work. The copies are then sent by a distributor to bookstores or other retail outlets, from which the copies are purchased by end users. While the low quality of copying and the high cost of distributing printed material have served as deterrents to unauthorized copying of most printed documents, it is far too easy to copy, modify, and redistribute unprotected digital works. Accordingly, some method of protecting digital works is necessary to make it more difficult to copy them without authorization.
Unfortunately, it has been widely recognized that it is difficult to prevent, or even deter people from making unauthorized distributions of electronic works within current general-purpose computing and communications systems such as personal computers, workstations, and other devices connected over communications networks, such as local area networks (LANs), intranets, and the Internet. Many attempts to provide hardware-based solutions to prevent unauthorized copying have proven to be unsuccessful. The proliferation of high band-width xe2x80x9cbroadbandxe2x80x9d communications technologies will render it even more convenient to distribute large documents electronically, including video files such as full length motion pictures, and thus will remove any remaining deterrents to unauthorized distribution of digital works. Accordingly, DRM technologies are becoming a high priority.
Two basic DRM schemes have been employed to attempt to solve the document protection problem: secure containers and trusted systems. A xe2x80x9csecure containerxe2x80x9d (or simply an encrypted document) offers a way to keep document contents encrypted until a set of authorization conditions are met and some copyright terms are honored (e.g., payment for use). After the various conditions and terms are verified with the document provider, the document is released to the user in clear form. Commercial products such as IBM""s CRYPTOLOPES and InterTrust""s DIGIBOXES fall into this category. Clearly, the secure container approach provides a solution to protecting the document during delivery over insecure channels, but does not provide any mechanism to prevent legitimate users from obtaining the clear document and then using and redistributing it in violation of content owners"" intellectual property.
Cryptographic mechanisms are typically used to encrypt (or xe2x80x9cencipherxe2x80x9d) documents that are then distributed and stored publicly, and ultimately privately deciphered by authorized users. This provides a basic form of protection during document delivery from a document distributor to an intended user over a public network, as well as during document storage on an insecure medium.
In the xe2x80x9ctrusted systemxe2x80x9d approach, the entire system is responsible for preventing unauthorized use and distribution of the document. Building a trusted system usually entails introducing new hardware such as a secure processor, secure storage and secure rendering devices. This also requires that all software applications that run on trusted systems be certified to be trusted. While building tamper-proof trusted systems is a real challenge to existing technologies, current market trends suggest that open and untrusted systems such as PC""s and workstations using browsers to access the Web, will be the dominant systems used to access digital works. In this sense, existing computing environments such as PCs and workstations equipped with popular operating systems (e.g., Windows(trademark), Linux(trademark), and UNIX) and rendering applications such as browsers are not trusted systems and cannot be made trusted without significantly altering their architectures. Of course, alteration of the architecture defeats a primary purpose of the Web, i.e. flexibility and compatibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,012, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for controlling the distribution of digital documents. Each rendering device has a repository associated therewith. A predetermined set of usage transaction steps define a protocol used by the repositories for carrying out usage rights associated with a document. Usage rights are encapsulated with the document content or otherwise associated with the document to travel with the document. The usage rights can permit various types of use such as, viewing only, use once, distribution, and the like. Rights can be granted based on payment or other conditions and are generally set prior to distribution to the user. For example the rights may grant the user certain privileges, such as the ability to view and print the content, in exchange for a specific fee. However, there are dynamic conditions that affect the cost or desirability of distributing a document. Conventional DRM techniques do not account for such dynamic conditions.
A first aspect of the invention is a method of dynamically assigning usage rights to digital content comprising storing the digital content on computer readable media, associating usage rights with the digital content, determining the status of one or more dynamic conditions, and adjusting the usage rights in a predetermined manner based on the status of the dynamic conditions.
A second aspect of the invention is computer readable media having instructions for dynamically assigning usage rights to digital content including instructions for determining the status of one or more dynamic conditions and instructions for adjusting the usage rights in a predetermined manner based on the status of dynamic conditions.